cristianismowikiaorg-20200214-history
Cristianismo esotérico
Cristianismo Esotérico é a vertente do Cristianismo composta pelas escolas de mistérios, constituindo o que se conhece como a parte mística do Cristianismo. Trata-se de um segmento minoritário, uma vez que não se dirige às massas nem faz proselitismo, e não é estruturado em igrejas, apesar de a maioria das escolas terem rituais específicos. A este ramo do Cristianismo pertencem o Gnosticismo e o Rosacrucianismo (apesar de muitas organizações com o nome "Rosacruz" não se vincularem ao Cristianismo). Os Essênios são considerados os precursores do Cristianismo Esotérico. A doutrina As bases da doutrina cristã esotérica se diferenciam dentro da comunidade cristã especialmente pelo fato de a reencarnação e o evolucionismo constituirem seus pontos-chave. Assim como as demais vertentes cristãs, considera-se a Bíblia e, especialmente os Evangelhos como fontes de autoridade dos mistérios de Deus, mas a Bíblia não é considerada a "palavra de Deus" nem deve ser interpretada literalmente, ou considerá-la à prova de erros. Outras escrituras que não foram incluídas na Bíblia também são amplamente consideradas, entre as quais muitos dos evangelhos apócrifos. Cristo é considerado como o líder da humanidade e governante do Sistema Solar, sendo onipresente assim como Deus, e por isso tendo uma centelha dentro de cada forma vivente (o chamado "Cristo Interno"). É considerado também a única entidade à qual o homem deve se dirigir, rejeitando-se portanto o culto a santos e imagens. Os cristãos esoteristas advogam que não há inferno ou paraíso, ou, pelo menos, que não sejam eternos. Cada pessoa paga por aquilo que praticou, na exata proporção. A todos é concedida a oportunidade de reencarnação, para o aperfeiçoamento do caráter; e a salvação será dada a toda a humanidade - alguns em mais tempo, outros em menos tempo. Não existem sacerdotes na hierarquia. As escolas geralmente se compõem de um ou mais instrutores, mas que não ministram qualquer tipo de sacramento. O único sacramento reconhecido é a chamada iniciação, que não ocorre dentro das escolas, mas, segundo afirmam os cristãos esoteristas, é um processo de ordem espiritual, no qual o indivíduo a ser "iniciado", por meio de exercícios de ordem espiritual, consegue tirar a glândula pineal do estado latente e colocar-se em contato direto com os mundos supra-físicos, podendo vê-lo e senti-lo. A maioria das escolas sustenta que existem nove iniciações menores e quatro iniciações maiores, sendo que nas iniciações maiores o homem adquire o poder da magia, tendo, entre outras faculdades, a de falar todos os idiomas como se fosse nativo e constituir um corpo físico sem passar pelo processo de gestação. Nem todas as iniciações aconteceriam numa mesma encarnação, sendo que poderia haver crianças "excepcionais", de inteligência muito acima da média, que já teria sido iniciada em vidas anteriores. Conversão Não há proselitismo religioso dentro do Cristianismo Esotérico. Os membros das escolas cristãs esotéricas entendem que todas as religiões são provenientes de Deus, que as teria apresentado conforme as necessidades espirituais e o nível de evolução de cada povo, embora sustentem que o Cristianismo é a religião preparada para os mais avançados da humanidade, na escala de evolução espiritual. Também não existem impedimentos àqueles que desejarem se converter, desde que a conversão seja por livre e espontânea vontade. Não há juramentos especiais e os convertidos podem livremente manter contato com suas religiões de origem. Notas históricas Do ponto de vista do oculto, a tradição Cristã esotérica remonta-se, a si própria, primariamente a uma excelsa e devota Ordem que existiu na Palestina, designada por Essénios. Eles são descritos como um terceiro grupo que existiu para além dos outros dois mencionados no Novo Testamento, os hipócritas Fariseus e os materialistas Saduceus. Os Essénios não são mencionados no Novo Testamento e evitavam qualquer referência a si próprios e aos seus métodos de estudo e de adoração. Jesus, de acordo com a tradição Cristã esotérica, foi um elevado Iniciado educado pelos Essénios, até aos trinta anos de idade, e alcançou um estado muito elevado de desenvolvimento espiritual. É possível que a sua educação haja sido conduzida entre os Essénios Nazarenos de Monte Carmelo, uma comunidade na zona da Galileia. Os ensinamentos ocultos Cristãos referem que a maior fonte viva da tradição Cristã esotérica, no decorrer do desenvolvimento da civilização ocidental, teve início no século XIV com a constituição de uma irmandade secreta de homens santos designada por Ordem Rosacruz, que se expôs a si mesma pela primeira vez na profunda obra esotérica A Divina Comédia. Esta Ordem abriu a Iniciação nos Mistérios, naquele tempo e nos séculos que se seguiram, aos indivíduos com maior preparação e mérito, qualidades alcançadas por esforço dos próprios. Por volta dessa época começa também a idade da Alquimia, expressando o conhecimentos oculto através de escritos herméticos, do tipo criptográfico, para evitar a perseguição e o mau uso dos ensinamentos sagrados por parte do homem. Nos seus Manifestos do início o século XVII, a Ordem Rosacruz menciona "nós reconhecemo-nos verdadeiramente e sinceramente professar Cristo (...) viciamo-nos na verdadeira Filosofia, levamos uma vida Cristã" (in Confessio Fraternitatis http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Confessio_Fraternitatis, 1615) e estabelece o tempo e o modo como viria a apresentar publicamente ao mundo o seu conhecimento, num esforço para trazer uma "Reforma da Humanidade" através de uma mais avançada fase da religião Cristã. O Cristianismo Rosacruz, começado no início do século XX em 'Monte Ecclesia' http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mount_Ecclesia relaciona-se a si próprio com este renascimento público da Ordem. A teosofia Cristã clássica, que precede a Sociedade Teosófica e o Martinismo, inclui alquimistas conhecidos, através dos seus escritos, como estando ligados ao movimento Rosacruz. Entre os Cristãos teosofistas encontramos homens letrados como Valentin Weigel, Heinrich Kunrath, Johann Arndt, Johann Georg Gitchel, Jakob Boehme, Gottfried Arnold, Jan Baptist van Helmont, Robert Fludd, John Pordage, Jane Leade, e Pierre Poiret. Mais tarde, é especialmente reconhecido Emanuel Swedenborg porque uma igreja seguiu os seus ensinamentos desde 1787. A New Church e a Swedenborgian Church of North America. Martines de Pasqually, Louis-Claude de Saint-Martin e Jean-Baptiste Willermoz são três das mais influentes figuras do Martinismo, que data do início do século XVII e continua a existir até aos dias de hoje. Outras perspectivas modernas sobre o Cristianismo Esotérico incluem a Ordem Hermética da Aurora Dourada e suas principais ramificações, os Builders of the Adytum, a Society of the Inner Light e os Servants of the Light. Paul Foster Case, W. E. Butler, Dion Fortune e Gareth Knight em particular, são autoridades desses ramos que contribuiram para a literatura dedicada a um Cristianismo Esotérico. Alguns dos modernos neo-Templários e neo-Essénios são também dignos de nota. Fundamentos Bíblicos O Caminho: « Ego sum Via, Veritas et Vita » *''Jesus respondeu-lhe: «Eu sou o Caminho, a Verdade e a Vida. Ninguém pode ir até ao Pai senão por mim.'' (João 14:6) O Conhecimento Esotérico *''Respondendo, disse-lhes: «A vós é dado a conhecer os mistérios do Reino do Céu, mas a eles não lhes é dado.'' (Mateus 13:11) *''Disse-lhes: «A vós foi dado a conhecer os mistérios do Reino de Deus; mas aos outros fala-se-lhes em parábolas, a fim de que, vendo, não vejam e, ouvindo, não entendam.»'' (Lucas 8:10) A Vivência Mística (o coração) *''Jesus disse, então, aos discípulos: «Se alguém quiser vir comigo, renuncie a si mesmo, tome a sua cruz e siga-me.'' (Mateus 16:24) *''Depois, dirigindo-se a todos, disse: «Se alguém quer vir após mim, negue-se a si mesmo, tome a sua cruz, dia após dia, e siga-me.'' (Lucas 9:23) O Estudo Oculto (a mente) *''e disse: «Em Verdade vos digo: Se não voltardes a ser como as criancinhas, não podereis entrar no Reino do Céu.'' (Mateus 18:3) *''Em verdade vos digo: quem não receber o Reino de Deus como um pequenino, não entrará nele.»'' (Marcos 10:15) Escritos do século XX *O mundo ocidental é, sem dúvida, a vanguarda da raça humana e, por motivos que indicaremos nas páginas seguintes, os Rosacruzes sustentam que nem o Judaísmo nem o "Cristianismo Popular", mas sim o verdadeiro Cristianismo Esotérico será a religião mundial. (Max Heindel in Conceito Rosacruz do Cosmos, http://www.fraternidaderosacruz.com.br/livrosonline/CRCosmos/crc0.html, 1909; Fraternidade Rosacruz) *Este é o caminho da Sabedoria Divina, da verdadeira teosofia. Ela não é, como alguns pensam, uma versão diluída do Hinduísmo, ou do Budismo, ou do Taoísmo, ou de qualquer religião particular. Ela é tão verdadeiramente Cristianismo Esotérico como é Budismo Esotérico, e pertence igualmente a todas as religiões, e a nenhuma com exclusividade. (Annie Besant in Cristianismo Esotérico ou Os Mistérios Menores http://www.theosophical.ws/Portuguese/CristianismoEsoterico.htm, 1914; Sociedade Teosófica) *No Cristianismo, também, especialmente no que concerne ao seu ponto central, o Mistério do Gólgota, nós temos de fazer uma distinção entre concepções exotéricas e conhecimento esotérico. Uma contemplação exotérica do Cristianismo, acessível a todo o mundo, está contida nos Evangelhos. Lado a lado com esta contemplação exotérica, sempre houve um Cristianismo esotérico para aqueles que tinham vontade - como eu disse antes - de preparar os seus corações e mentes de uma forma adequada para a recepção de um Cristianismo esotérico. (Rudolf Steiner, Cristianismo Exotérico e Esotérico http://www.uncletaz.com/exoeso.html, 1922, Sociedade Antroposófica) *Se este doutrina interior foi sempre resguardada das massas, das quais por um código simples foi dividida, não é altamente provável que os expoentes de cada aspecto da civilização moderna--filosóficos, éticos, religiosos, e científicos-sejam ignorantes do verdadeiro significado de todas as teorias e postulados em que as suas crenças são fundadas? Encobrem as artes e ciências que a raça herdou de nações mais antigas por debaixo do seu justo exterior um mistério tão grande que só o mais iluminado intelecto pode alcançar a sua importância? Tal é sem dúvida o caso. (Manly Palmer Hall, Os Ensinamentos Secretos de Todas as Eras http://www.sacred-texts.com/eso/sta/index.htm, 1928, Philosophical Research Society) Ensaios na atualidade *Carol E. Parrish-Harra: The Cornerstone of Esoteric Christianity *Jan Skogstrom: Esoteric Christianity - What does it mean? and Some Comparisons Between Exoteric & Esoteric Christianity *Marie-José Clerc: Christ is the Divine Messenger *Michael Hoffman: Esoteric/Mystic/Experiential Christianity *Norman D. Livergood: Esoteric Christianity *Richard S. Kirby: The Focus of Esoteric Futures * Samael Aun Weor Textos sobre o Cristianismo Esotérico Ver também *Bíblia Sagrada *Renascimento - Lei de Causa e Efeito *Clarividência *Vegetarianismo *Gnosticismo *Rosacrucianismo Foruns *rosenet · Max Heindel - Western Wisdom Teachings, um forum de Cristianismo Rosacruz (língua inglesa) *CRMHeindel, forum dedicado à Filosofia Rosacruz Categoria:Denominações cristãs